Langford
Sitemap Dr Langford --- --- --- --- --- A botanist who was responsible for making Raptures air recycling more efficient/operative using Plants. Use of Rapture's farms, and then using ADAM-modified plants to convert Carbon Dioxide into Oxygen, in Raptures air (obviating large-scale siphoning of air from the surface). This would have been a significant improvement on Rapture's air recycling systems. * See Arcadia - Like many of the secondary (and even primary) characters in the game, they used a recycled Splicer figure to represent her. --- --- --- Langford's Potatoes Carried Rapture Through Its Worst Periods : One of those developments which adapted Surface varieties to Rapture's environment (the Real World introduction of Potatoes to Little Ice Age Europe lead to a major increase of utilization of marginally arable land (as it also later did in China when the European traders reached there). Potatoes are Growable in poor soil, with less than optimal lighting/warmth, with minimal care/tending. Heck, you could even make batteries out of the damned things ... Fish and Chips Again !!! How long has it been since the inhabitants saw any red meat ? And that bit of rat don't count !! The national drink of Ireland (Poteen - Poitín) is made from potato distilled alcohol (which is better than from fish poop). 'Langford Potato Vodka' (more as use of her name being an eminent Botanist ... I smell a Sinclair link here ...) --- --- --- Revelation : Langford isn't Dead : With Ryan not considering any stupid pointless suicide on his own part in BS1, and having an intention to recover/restore Rapture, WHY would he kill-off someone so important like Dr. Langford (who is so valuable to Rapture's survival) for some trivial malfeasance (and with a improper legal consequence) ? WHY Destroy an agricultural expert (who would be critically important to further efforts producing Food and Oxygen for the damaged/disrupted City)??? Consider its for a mere contract infraction, and for trying to save her plants in Arcadia, which was her duty ? You walk in the room immediately after she has been 'Poisoned' ... and are Fine. Seriously, do YOU think that Ryan would booby trap her workroom? -- all ready for some betrayal ? Splisa Please ... Imagine what HE WOULD/SHOULD THEN HAVE SIMILARLY DONE against Fontaine or Sofia Lamb, his MORE obvious DANGEROUS enemies. He might teach her a lesson, but then again : REMEMBER he already knows about Fontaine = Atlas, and very likely would think of 'fake' killing her to "play along" to set HIS Trap for Fontaine. (( '' So with it being a SETUP with that stupid alleged "Poisoning all of Raptures Air" ploy, Ryan would hardly actually murder Langford. Its lucky that Jack is an ignorant 4-year old, and Fontaine's intelligence is similarly limited to not understand that Arcadia is only a TINY part of Rapture's Air Recyling capacity. The writers perhaps were also as limited in their understanding about that city function.'' )) --- --- --- Law - Someone has to Arbitrate, and Someone has to Enforce ''' : Commercial Law, at least - you CANNOT operate complex commercial environment without it ie- business contracts Would Langford have agreed to a contract where she could be killed for violation (that contrived 'scene') - Ryan was made to be such a stickler, so he really couldn't exact a penalty not in the contract... Sorry there should be NO unreadable/contorted "Fine Print" - THAT is a Dishonest Parasite trick (Objectivism implies adherence to agreements between individuals). Constables enforcing what law ? There MUST be Ordinances and Laws, or '''Why have "Constables" in Rapture ???? Even just 'rent' is an agreement/contract to pay, within limitations/stipulations. Skip the lawyer tricks and complexities - THAT is Parasitism. Everyone's Ability to insist on a contract (no whim of the parasite double dealing). SO the AE train tickets must've been a whole sheet of paper to contain all the legal statements of the contract ??? (Really they would reference standard law/legal contracts publicly posted somewhere). --- --- --- Laissez Faire is exactly what ? Where all the advantage is on one side ? Not in Rapture. Even the game's excuse for so many 'Atlas' followers is a illusion (a plot contrivance), as THE MARKET adjusts to shortages (many surface-bound 'construction workers' never made it into Rapture due to the preponderance of the surface manufacture/assembly of Rapture's prefab structures). Construction workers also would be smart enough people (largely automation/machinery operators - not sweatshop/assembly-line drones) to adjust to Other Work once THE Expected END to Construction (of the city) happened). --- --- --- --- --- . .